A tia do Chouji
by miateixeira
Summary: Naruto e Chouji estão empenhados em dar um destino à vida largada e sem compromisso de Iruka Umino. Talvez de quebra, o jinchuuriki também encontre um pouco de conforto para sua vida.
1. A chegada e a persistência

**A TIA DO CHOUJI**

_Escrita por **Mia**_

Minha beta: **BastetAzazis**. (É, em negrito mesmo! Isso é um prêmio, um privilégio!) Muito obrigada, Carlinha, pela sua excelência e consideração!

Disclaimer: Naruto e seu universo pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. O que não for dele, é nosso. Ahhh... tsk... O Naruto é nosso também!

Resumo: Naruto e Chouji estão empenhados em dar um destino à vida largada e sem compromisso de Iruka Umino. Talvez de quebra, o jinchuuriki também encontre um pouco de conforto para sua vida.

Boa leitura, divirtam-se!

* * *

Capítulo 1: A chegada e a persistência

A tarde já se estendia cansativa e a Hokage encerrava as últimas missões pendentes do dia.

- Kakashi voltou com os meninos hoje cedo. Depois desse tempo todo é melhor deixá-los uns dias de folga pra eles se refazerem...

- Mas a Sakura está no meio do treinamento, Tsunade-sama... Ela só interrompeu pra seguir na missão. Não convém que ela retome o treinamento de uma vez? – Shizune interveio nos planos da mulher.

- Ela deve estar muito cansada também, Shizune. Deixa ela descansar uns dois dias. Depois disso você a chama de volta.

- Genma e Anko também voltaram com as equipes. Está tudo certo com o relatório – Iruka Umino acrescentou os papéis ao montante sobre a mesa da Hokage, que faria uma última avaliação.

- Certo... – concordou a Godaime completamente desanimada, encarando a pilha de papéis. Iruka sorriu, trocando olhares divertidos com Shizune sobre a situação da mulher. – Ainda falta o Chomaru Akimichi chegar com o relatório dele...

- Mas ele já voltou – a assistente consertou.

- Já, mas ele foi levar a irmã em casa. Ele a trouxe de férias pra Konoha. Os pais morreram há um tempo já e ela estava sozinha, lá na Vila do Sol. Ela é professora lá, eu acho... Ele a trouxe pra passar uns tempos com ele e o Chouji – explicou a Hokage.

- Ela é civil? – perguntou a outra.

- É sim. Ele me pediu, e eu não tive como negar. Ele é um homem excelente, está viúvo, só com o menino dele. Ele precisava um pouco da presença feminina da irmã em casa e queria protegê-la também, ele me falou, ela está precisando mudar de ares um pouco... Como ele é um dos nossos melhores ninjas, nem tinha por que lhe negar isso...

- Humpf! – Shizune bafejou. – Ele Está querendo é uma cozinheira, isso sim!

Iruka riu da sinceridade da outra, e Tsunade ralhou:

- Shizune! Modere-se!

A moça se desculpou contrafeita, e eles terminaram por acertar os assuntos pendentes.

Já estavam quase saindo quando o ninja grandalhão entrou apressado no escritório, com o relatório da missão cumprida em mãos e um sorriso feliz no rosto.

- Ah, Chomaru! Estava te esperando! Tudo certo na missão? E sua irmã? Trouxe-a com você?

- Sim, sim, Hokage-sama! Tudo certo! Conseguimos reverter a influência da Gangue Negra sobre o dirigente da vila na fronteira. Foi preciso alguma... er... "força de persuasão"... mas no fim tudo ficou acertado. Está no relatório, a senhora vai ver...

- E sua irmã? – a Hokage quis saber.

- Ah, sim! Está bem, senhora! Agora, aqui, ela vai ficar bem! Ela estava muito triste, sozinha lá na Vila do Sol. Ela é uma mulher protetora, precisa de gente para cuidar – ele estranhou o muxoxo enviesado de Shizune, olhando-a surpreso, mas em seguida continuou: – Eu e o meu Chouji vamos dar muita atenção para ela.

- Que cara de pau! – a assistente da Kage despejou aborrecida, assim que o homem partiu, deixando-os a sós novamente. – Homem é tudo igual!

- Êpa, péra lá! – Iruka interveio. – Eu sou homem e nunca explorei mulher alguma!

- Ainda, Iruka... – a Hokage falou distraída, olhando os relatórios. – Ainda... Você é um largado, Iruka. Está precisando achar uma boa mulher para tomar conta de você.

O rapaz franziu a testa em aborrecimento. Além de suas superioras, elas agora se davam ao desfrute de querer controlar sua vida e suas escolhas.

- Se é para ter alguém me dando ordens assim como vocês duas, prefiro ficar sozinho mesmo...

Tsunade riu.

Já na rua, mais um dia de expediente vencido, o rapaz se pôs a caminho do pequeno restaurante-bar nos arredores do seu apartamento para encerrar definitivamente aquele aborrecimento do trabalho, em alguns tragos ligeiros e numa refeição requentada.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

- HEI! CHOUJI!

O garoto se virou para olhar o amigo espalhafatoso se aproximar trazendo consigo o maior sorriso que cabia em seu rosto.

- Hei, Naruto... – respondeu o outro acabrunhado, com as bochechas enormes amparadas nas mãos e nos joelhos dobrados. Sentado na escadaria da praça, Chouji Akimichi era uma imagem de desolação.

- O que foi, Chouji? – quis saber Naruto, preocupado com o amigo.

- Uns problemas aí, Naruto... Eu não consigo resolver...

- Huum...? Fala... O que é? Às vezes eu te ajudo! Eu te ajudo, dattebayo!

- Eu não sei se a gente pode fazer algo, Naruto. Meu pai trouxe minha tia pra passar uns tempos com a gente. Ela 'tá muito triste, vive chorando... É muito ruim ver ela assim... Sabe, ela é uma pessoa muito boa, muito legal... Merecia ser feliz... Mas eu não sei o que poso fazer p'ra alegrar ela...

- Sua tia, é...? – O garoto coçou a cabeleira loura. – E ela 'tá triste por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Ah... Os pais dela morreram há algum tempo... Ela 'tava sozinha lá na Vila do Sol. Ela ia se casar, mas parece que o cara lá, namorado dela, foi embora, abandonou ela...

- Assim, sem mais nem menos? – perguntou Naruto.

- Parece que ele trocou ela por outra...

- Ahnn... Complicado isso, né...

- Eu queria muito ajudar ela, mas não sei o que fazer...

Eles permaneceram ali na praça boa parte da tarde, encafifados em planos diversos para restabelecer a harmonia ao coração da nova moradora da casa Akimichi. A aproximação de Sakura Haruno, a colega ninja dos dois, deu-lhes a idéia da opinião feminina:

- Ah, não sei, meninos... Dizem que pra se esquecer um amor só um novo amor... Mas eu não sei...

Quando ficaram a sós novamente os dois se entreolharam, imaginando um no outro as mesmas cenas e idéias que lhes vinham à mente.

- Precisamos arrumar alguém pra sua tia!

- É sim! Ter alguém de novo vai fazer ela feliz! Seria ótimo se fosse alguém aqui da vila, assim ela não precisaria voltar pra Vila do Sol!

- Quantos anos tem sua tia, Chouji? – Naruto perguntou preocupado, dando-se conta de que nada sabia da mulher.

- Vinte e cinco, acho... É, vinte e cinco! – confirmou o garoto bochechudo, depois de vasculhar pela mente.

- E o que ela gosta de fazer? Do que ela gosta?

- Ah... Ela é professora lá, professora de crianças... Eu sei que ela cozinha muito bem! Acho que ela gosta disso... P'ra cozinhar tanto quanto ela, tem que se gostar muito, eu acho! Eu sei que ela gosta de cuidar das pessoas, meu pai falou... Ele diz que ela é o tipo de mulher que precisa de uma família pra cuidar. Não sei bem o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas quando eu penso nela sinto isso também. Ela é muito carinhosa, 'tá sempre com peninha de tudo! Não pode ver alguém triste ou calado que 'tá sempre querendo fazer a pessoa rir... Ela adora dar comida p'ros outros...

- Ah, que bom isso... – Naruto ouvia o outro com atenção, o olhar um pouco vago, introspectivo.

Os dois ficaram sentados nos degraus da praça, analisando as pessoas que passavam, tentando achar alguém largado o suficiente que precisasse de cuidados e atenção.

Os olhos de Naruto se acenderam intensamente e um sorriso imenso se abriu no rosto dele, diante da visão tão desejada que passava apressada e distraída à sua frente. Ele olhou o Chouji, que imediatamente concordou, num sinal mudo que só seus olhos entendiam.

- IRUKA-SENSEI!!

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

- Que coisa absurda, Naruto! Como é que vocês podem imaginar uma coisa dessa? – Iruka engoliu em seco e olhou constrangido para Chouji, tentando consertar a investida frustrada. – Quero dizer, não é assim que duas pessoas se relacionam! Tem que haver sentimentos entre elas... Não é uma coisa que se arranja assim! Principalmente por dois garotos se fazendo de cupidos! Onde já se viu isso, Naruto?!

O garoto muxoxou, chateado.

- Ah, Iruka-sensei... As pessoas têm que se conhecer de alguma maneira, né?

- Mas não assim, Naruto! As pessoas têm que se ver, se interessar uma pela outra, essas coisas... Eu nem conheço a tia do Chouji!

- Ela se parece muito com meu pai, sensei! É irmã mais nova dele... Ela se parece com ele!

Iruka engoliu em seco, imaginando a mulher como uma figura igual ao enorme Chomaru Akimichi, e seu coração deu uma falhada, perdendo uma batida.

- Ahm... S-sei... Muito bom, Chouji, mas mesmo assim... Vocês podem levá-la para sair, ver gente na praça... Ela vai acabar se interessando por alguém, vocês vão ver... – O rapaz suava ligeiramente, tentando demovê-los da empreitada romântica.

- Não adianta, Naruto, deixa p'ra lá... – Chouji se amuou, desconsolado, virando as costas para os dois e partindo cabisbaixo para a praça.

- Tá vendo, sensei, o que você fez?! A gente precisando de ajuda e você aí, magoando o Chouji!

Iruka revirou os olhos, exasperado.

- Naruto, entenda...

- Sensei, entenda você! Isso é uma missão! A gente 'tá te pedindo ajuda pra uma missão complicada, porque a gente ainda não entende dessas coisas de amor, e você é um homem, deve saber... A tia do Chouji 'tá sofrendo por amor, e uma distração pra cabeça dela iria fazer ela esquecer desse sofrimento... Nem que fosse um pouco... E você, sensei, você é um largado nessa vida. Você também precisa de alguém que se importe e tome conta de você!

Iruka teve vontade de socar o garoto à sua frente, mas considerou o tanto de atenção e preocupação que ele lhe oferecia e o envolveu em paciências.

- Naruto, escuta... Eu não posso iludir a dona lá com falsa idéia de envolvimento amoroso. Eu não quero e nem vou me envolver com ninguém agora, principalmente assim, num encontro arranjado por vocês. Entenda isso, por favor! Chama o Chouji e levem a moça para passear e distrair a cabeça dela na praça, vai ser melhor.

- Puxa, sensei... Por mim, vai? Eu não te peço mais nada outra vez, nem ramen... Nada!

Iruka levantou os braços para o alto, revirando os olhos num sinal de derrota, e virou as costas para o garoto, seguindo apressado para o trabalho.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

Aquela tarde foi repleta de aborrecimentos para Iruka. Naruto nunca se dava por vencido, e convenceu Chouji a perturbar o homem no trabalho, até arrancar dele uma afirmativa. Já estafado sobremaneira com o assédio dos dois garotos, que o colocava numa posição extremamente constrangedora, ventilando o assunto na frente dos companheiros de trabalho dele, Iruka não teve outra escolha a não ser concordar com os meninos, numa última tentativa de se ver livre daquela pressão e fazer morrer aquele assunto ali, antes que toda Konoha se pusesse a par da sua vida privada.

Em seu gabinete, Tsunade ria a pleno gozo. Por onde passava, dentro da Central de Comando da vila, Iruka sentia os olhares divertidos sobre ele e se amaldiçoava por ter cedido à pressão do Naruto. Mas estava feito. Era um homem, e homens não agem feito moleques que descumprem suas palavras.

* * *

Muito obrigada por estar aqui! Deixe review com sua opinião, eu vou adorar!


	2. A persistência e o constrangimento

Capítulo 2: **A persistência e** **o constrangimento**

Na casa espaçosa de Chouji o cheiro delicioso da comida se espalhava pelo ar, e Naruto se perdeu embalado em pensamentos, largado no sofá macio, vendo a varanda e os canteiros floridos cobertos de borboletas multicores. Em sua mente tão acostumada ao pouco, aquela cena – o cenário todo, as sensações, a situação – era um paraíso de prazer e plenitude que ele jamais pensou ter o direito de usufruir.

O riso suave da mulher na cozinha o despertou dos devaneios, e o garoto seguiu para lá, atrás do amigo já refestelado no banco do canto, beliscando porçõezinhas da comida fumegante.

- Vem, Naruto! Prova! Não é ramen, mas você vai gostar! – o amigo o convidou.

Naruto riu para a mulher, satisfeito com a acolhida que recebera no lar dos Akimichi, e se encarapitou no banco vazio perto da bancada. Chohiko Akimichi tinha o sorriso mais quente e doce que ele já lembrara ter visto em alguém, mas os olhos negros dela refletiam uma tristeza indefinida, como se estivessem prestes a se derramarem em lágrimas a qualquer momento. O garoto sentia um leve aperto no peito toda vez que a mulher o olhava e, a cada porção diferente de comida e aperitivo que ela colocava diante dos dois, ele e Chouji se olhavam como a se confirmar mutuamente da validade do plano deles. Chohiko os tratou com carinho e atenção o tempo todo, conversou com eles sobre os mais diversos assuntos, riu com eles, contou casos. No final do dia, esparramados sobre os sofás na sala, enquanto a mulher olhava, absorta, as estrelas da varanda, Naruto acompanhava embevecido o findar de seu dia perfeito de família. Quase perfeito.

- Faltou o Iruka-sensei...

- O quê? – Chouji perguntou distraído.

- Faltou o Iruka-sensei pra esse dia ser perfeito.

Chouji olhou do Naruto para a tia na varanda, e Chohiko acompanhou o olhar, voltando para dentro, interessada no que tanto eles olhavam nela.

- O que foi? – ela quis saber.

- Oba-san, arrumamos um encontro p'ra você.

A mulher perdeu a cor, e os dois perceberam algo de anormal, deixando os sorrisos leves morrerem aos poucos nos lábios.

- Como é que é...? – ela insistiu, atônita.

- Nós arrumamos um encontro... Um encontro p'ra você... O nosso sensei da academia... Ele vai... – Chouji se calou, assustado.

- Ele é um cara legal, Chohiko oba-san! – Naruto consertou, aflito, correndo os olhos arregalados da mulher para o companheiro de empreitada. – Iruka-sensei... Ele é o melhor homem que eu conheci! Ele é muito legal! Vai sair com você... Ele aceitou...

A coragem e a empolgação foram sumindo rapidamente dos rostos deles à medida em que viam a mulher passar do pálido absoluto ao vermelho escarlate, e os olhos dela, antes límpidos e cintilantes, se tornarem densos e tempestuosos enquanto ela crispava a boca e semicerrava o olhar, num sinal claro de problemas. Chomaru, que dormia recostado na poltrona, depois da lauta refeição, acordou assustado com o grito de incredulidade da irmã.

- O QUÊ??

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

Iruka olhava as expressões dos meninos com rapidez e atenção, tentando sincronizar os pensamentos ao que os dois diziam, ou tentavam dizer.

- Não se preocupe, sensei! Ela vai acabar cedendo! A gente vai consertar tudo e você vai ver: tudo vai ficar certo!

Até onde Iruka entendera, eles estavam ali a mando de Chomaru Akimichi. Foram se retratar com ele sobre as "trapalhadas" que arrumaram. A irmã esbravejara e se enfurecera, constrangera-se e o pressionara a fazer os meninos desfazerem aquele plano absurdo.

- Não se preocupe, sensei. Ela só 'tá com vergonha, mas vai passar e você vai conseguir levar ela p'ra passear! Não desiste, heim? Você me prometeu!

- Mas Naruto... A mulher mesmo não está querendo...!

- Sensei! Você me prometeu! Você é um homem, e um homem honra sua palavra! Você mesmo me ensinou isso!

Iruka se afundou na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, arriando o corpo e fechando os olhos, encoberto por uma argumentação cansada e sem propósito, ele via. Naruto não desistiria.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

- Não e não!! Definitivamente NÃO! Como vocês podem me pedir isso??

- Mas Chohiko oba-san, por favor... – Naruto argumentava com olhos lacrimosos, acompanhado de um Chouji tão cínico quanto. – O Iruka-sensei é tão sozinho! Ele precisa tanto de alguém assim como você, carinhosa e que se preocupa com as pessoas!

- É, oba-san – Chouji emendou –, ele sofre muito de solidão!

A mulher os olhava abismada, incrédula. Há dias que eles a importunavam sistematicamente com aquele assunto, a ponto inclusive dela realmente começar a acreditar na veracidade das informações que os dois plantavam paulatinamente em sua imaginação. À noite, já deitada em seu quarto, olhando as estrelas pela janela envidraçada, Chohiko tecia imagens mentais sobre o tal pobrezinho professor solitário e carente, e seu coração se apertava por estar se negando daquela forma tão egoísta a aceitá-lo, como amigo que fosse, no círculo tão caloroso que aquela família proporcionava.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

- Se eu aceitar... SE... Como faço pra desfazer a impressão de que eu o recusei da primeira vez? Porque ele não vai acreditar agora que eu mudei de idéia à toa, vai...? – ela argumentou com os meninos à mesa do almoço, enquanto os servia generosamente com porções de legumes.

Naruto olhava o prato cheio à sua frente. Junto ao montante dos legumes variados, suculentos e perfumosos, seus olhos se derretiam com a visão escandalosamente atraente da carne em postas graúdas e cozidas em molho terroso, brilhante e espesso. Sua boca se enchia de saliva e ele resfolegava ligeiramente, antevendo o gosto.

- Assim, ó... – ele falou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

Chohiko o olhou curiosa, esperando mais esclarecimentos. Ele ria, olhando dela para Chouji. Naruto apontou a comida.

– Assim, ó... Ninguém resiste à sua comida! O Iruka-sensei é um largado, oba-san, um solto na vida... Não tem ninguém por ele, que se preocupe e cuide dele...

A mulher revirou os olhos, imaginando. "_É um bebê... Aposto..."_

- Faz algo gostoso pra ele, oba-san – Naruto falou, sorrindo. – Eu levo. Ele vai gostar, eu sei.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

- Para mim?? – A curiosidade do homem havia sido aguçada de todas as formas. A começar pelo cheiro maravilhoso que ele sentiu vindo desde o corredor, passando pelo grito estridente do menino jinchuuriki berrando seu nome e convergindo a atenção de todos sobre eles. Agora isso: um presente. Era um presente endereçado a ele. Iruka olhava o bolo perfumado, embalado em toalhinhas de renda delicada, denotando o esmero e a boa vontade preparada para agradá-lo. _"Ahrrr... E agora...?"_, pensou consigo. Já havia prometido ao Naruto, e fugir daquela promessa estava se tornando muito difícil. _"Agora isso..."_

- Ela 'tá esperando, sensei. Você vai levar ela pra passear?

- Ela está esperando onde? Aqui??

- Não, sensei. Ela 'tá na casa dela. Você é quem tem que ir lá chamar ela... – Naruto impacientou-se.

Depois que o menino partiu, Iruka ficou perdido em pensamentos, olhando as árvores se agitarem com o vento, na pequena praça ao lado do Centro de Comando. O aroma adocicado e frugal do bolo invadia suas narinas, reportando-o a um passado distante, de infância, enterrado melancolicamente em suas memórias. Sem perceber, ele pegou um pedaço e o comeu, fechando os olhos com aquele prazer a tanto tempo esquecido.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

- Tá linda, oba-san. Ele vai gostar.

Chouji estava preocupado com a agitação dela, receoso de se havia feito bem, ele e Naruto, insistindo naquela história. Antes, ele não havia realmente considerado a possibilidade daquilo tudo se converter num desastre e a mulher ficar mais triste e infeliz do que já estava. Quando ela soube pelo Naruto que Iruka-sensei finalmente iria chamá-la para sair, Chohiko se agitou de uma forma que Chouji não imaginou. Preocupada, aflita, insegura, tensa. A mulher se transformara num poço de emoções mutantes que ele não estava conseguindo acompanhar. A idéia de um fracasso começou a se infiltrar na mente dele.

Chohiko mudara inúmeras vezes de roupa, consultara o espelho vezes mais sem conta, mudara o penteado. O garoto tentava acalmá-la, mas a cada palavra dele, ela se lembrava que estava esperando muito da situação e se afligia mais. Era só um encontro pelos garotos, ela se dizia. Era por eles, para agradá-los e tranqüilizá-los, e para ajudar o pobre do rapaz abandonado na vida. _"Então... por que é que eu estou nervosa...? Por que é que eu estou me arrumando toda??"_ Então, novamente ela desmanchava o penteado, limpava a maquiagem, despia-se de toda e qualquer sedução. Tudo para tornar, com os minutos passando, a se arrumar novamente e retornar ao ciclo de horrores da alma feminina.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

Iruka tocou a sineta da entrada treze minutos atrasado. Fora o tempo que ele gastara andando de um lado para o outro na praça próxima, indo e vindo, sem certeza dentro dele do que realmente deveria fazer.

Não estava buscando envolvimento algum com ninguém, muito menos com uma mulher desconhecida, arranjada pelas mentes confusas e imaturas de dois garotos atrapalhados. Não pretendia se machucar e muito menos machucar a "dona lá", mas ele estava temeroso de que isso acabasse sendo inevitável. Só o riso e os olhares jocosos dos colegas de trabalho – de Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sempai e os outros tantos ninjas que por culpa da língua comprida e sem controle do Naruto acabaram por se inteirar da coisa toda –, já previam mau tempo para qualquer tentativa de um bom relacionamento.

Ele esfregou as mãos nas pernas das calças, para enxugar o suor frio, assim que a figura grandalhona de Chomaru Akimichi deu passagem para que entrasse porta adentro. Na sala, Chouji esperava com um sorriso nervoso.

Chomaru indicou a poltrona para que se sentasse e sentou-se à frente dele, observando-o sério, analisando. A ele, intrigava o fato de Iruka Umino e Chohiko mudarem de idéia e resolverem tentar um relacionamento, depois daqueles dias tempestuosos que tiveram.

Quando ela chegou à sala, Iruka estava tenso. Tenso demais. Ele se afligia em limpar o suor do rosto com as mãos e as mãos nas calças. Em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos e sensações que fluíam do seu corpo e alma, ele se surpreendeu com a mulher parada em pé ao seu lado. Levantando-se rápido, ele não sabia o que fazer, mal a olhando. Chohiko o cumprimentou, inclinando-se profundamente, em sinal de respeito, mas Iruka não conseguia reagir direito. Depois de um tempo relativamente longo demais é que ele retribuiu o cumprimento, indicando a porta da rua com a mão, num indício de que gostaria de sair logo.

Chohiko franziu a testa, consternando-se do estado do rapaz que dava mostras claras de inabilidade com as mulheres. Antes de sair, ela deu um olhar pesaroso a Chouji.

* * *

Obrigada pelos incentivos e pelo carinho! Sei que o tá meio "problemático", mas só as palavras que vocês têm me dado no MSN estão sendo muito animadoras! Valeu mesmo, gente!


	3. O constrangimento e a sedução

Capítulo 3: **O constrangimento e a sedução**

Os dois caminharam lentamente pelas ruas da cidade, com Iruka de cicerone, apresentando-a mudamente aos pontos atrativos da vila. Ele seguia ligeiramente à frente, mãos unidas às costas, completamente calado e circunspecto. Vez ou outra ele a olhava ligeiro, perguntava algo aqui e acolá, sorria aquele riso falso e constrangido, suava.

Chohiko o acompanhava quieta, observando-o por trás caminhar a esmo pela cidade. Ela bem imaginou que os lugares por onde ele ia se referiam a algum ponto atrativo de Konoha, visto a beleza e exuberância da vegetação e afins, algumas placas, monumentos. Não lhe pareceu que o rapaz à sua frente fosse um homem carente de cuidados, ou mesmo abandonado pela vida. Chohiko o achou bonito, diferente, com um jeito doce, mas ao mesmo tempo masculino, sisudo, reservado. À mente dela chegou a imagem de Chouji e Naruto armando algo para aproximá-la dele. Ela logo se conscientizou de que deveria ter sido por ela, pela tristeza que carregava quando chegou à Konoha e toda aquela história triste que vivera na Vila do Sol e que seu irmão Chomaru, com certeza, já deveria ter se encarregado de contar a eles. O homem à sua frente não parecia alguém que precisasse ser conduzido a um encontro às escuras. Ela riu, em silêncio, achando graça daquela situação ridícula.

Quando a deixou diante da porta da casa dos Akimichi, Iruka estava tão constrangido que mal a olhou, desviando a vista para as redondezas da casa, e o chão, e o céu, e tudo o mais que escondesse seu constrangimento.

Chohiko o observou seguir pela rua escura sem olhar para trás. O coração dela se agitou levemente, e um sorriso entristecido se desenhou em seus lábios. Ela não sabia, de fato, o que sentia naquela hora, mas definitivamente Iruka Umino não lhe passou despercebido.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

- E então, sensei? – O garoto se agitava eufórico, sentado sobre a mesa do homem, com o grande sorriso estampado no rosto ansioso.

- E então o que, Naruto? – O rapaz tentava esfriar os ânimos do garoto com um tratamento indiferente.

- Ahrrr, sensei! E aí, tudo! E aí, lá? Como foi? Ela é engraçada, né? Você não achou? Ela é ótima, não é? Conta cada história muito boa! Aquela Chohiko oba-san é muito legal! Você riu muito, não foi?

Iruka olhava abobado para o Naruto, ali na sua frente, explodindo de euforia e contentamento com algo que ele, em absoluto, não fazia nem idéia do que o menino falava.

- Naruto... Já saí com ela, não saí? Agora me deixa. Eu tenho muito trabalho hoje.

O garoto apertou as sobrancelhas, confuso e aborrecido, e desceu da mesa num pulo.

- Iruka-sensei, você não destratou a moça não, né? – perguntou sério.

O outro empalideceu.

- Não, Naruto, não... Claro que não... Agora vai embora cuidar da sua vida, vai... Deve ter um monte de coisas para você fazer por aí. Eu tenho que trabalhar.

O garoto do bijuu deixou o Centro de Comando com o mesmo semblante preocupado e tomou a direção do distrito residencial onde estava a casa dos Akimichi. Naruto foi recebido com o mesmo sorriso caloroso que o conquistara. Chohiko não deu mostras nenhuma – nem para Naruto, nem para a família – de como o encontro da véspera fora desastroso. Já havia entendido a situação e colocado para si mesma que não se abateria com aquilo. Se não era da vontade de Iruka Umino a companhia dela, com certeza ela não a imporia a ele, liberando-o de quaisquer gentilezas.

- Você 'tá feliz, Chohiko oba-san? – o jinchuuriki perguntou desconfiado, atento às reações da moça.

Conforme a manhã transcorria alegre e suave, com as divertidas conversas costumeiras, os dois garotos foram se tranqüilizando e relaxando da apreensão em que se encontravam. Eles chagaram a sugerir outros encontros, insistiram até, mas Chohiko descartou a hipótese com gentileza e tato, e naquela manhã mesmo preparou outro bolo mais caprichado para que Naruto o levasse para Iruka.

E assim o tempo se sucedeu. Sempre que vinha ao lar dos Akimichi, Naruto se divertia, sentia-se amado e cuidado, conversavam muito – ele e Chouji – com uma interlocutora atenta, compreensiva das questões e maluquices deles. Ouviam os conselhos dela, ajudavam-na no que podiam. E toda vez que o Naruto partia, depois de se empanturrar de delícias, levava consigo algum agrado que Chohiko mandava para Iruka. Com o comportamento sempre amistoso e sereno da mulher, que os tranqüilizava quanto às dores no coração dela, os dois garotos esqueceram o assunto dos encontros. Eles a viam feliz, amorosa com todos, então seus ânimos se serenaram.

Iruka, por sua vez, após as primeiras remessas de agrados que Chohiko lhe enviava, ficara preocupado, com medo de ter incentivado algo nela que ele não queria. Mas acabou por se habituar a ser acarinhado com aqueles gestos de cortesia, e toda vez que Naruto aparecia no Centro de Comando, ele já se preparava feliz para recebê-lo. Quando calhava do garoto não vir do lar Akimichi, algo dentro de Iruka se desapontava sem que ele se desse conta disso. Numa espécie de _Giri _às avessas, por livre vontade o homem começou a enviar algo em agradecimento para a moça, começando por palavras gentis transmitidas pelo Naruto, passando por pequenos bilhetes demonstrando sua satisfação e, vez ou outra, algum pequeno mimo, como um pouco de flores, uma pulseira de continhas brilhantes que vira numa loja, ou outra bobaginha qualquer. Ele se atinha sempre ao detalhe de não se comprometer e à amizade que nascia cálida e singela.

Chohiko e sua família, que de quebra incluía a pequena intromissão de Naruto, passaram a convidá-lo também para cear com eles em ocasiões especiais, até que Iruka passou a freqüentar a casa sempre que lhe desse vontade, sem compromisso com nada, fazendo ele mesmo sua periodicidade. Bem vindo sempre, acolhido com o mesmo carinho que Naruto, o rapaz foi aos poucos se habituando ao calor daquela família harmoniosa e amorosa.

Algumas vezes, Iruka vinha mais cedo ao lar Akimichi para conversar com Chohiko ou com Chomaru, e ficava observando a mulher cozinhando, debruçado sobre a bancada da cozinha. Às vezes ele só a olhava, despachada e ágil, e puxava uma conversa fiada qualquer entre uma tarefa e outra que ela fazia.

Chohiko Akimichi se parecia com o irmão. Os mesmos cabelos cheios, de um vermelho forte, acastanhado, presos frouxamente e caídos em camadas até o meio das costas, com alguns fios soltos dançando livres sobre o rosto bonito dela. Ela tinha olhos negros, profundos, doces e grandes, com grossas pestanas escuras emoldurando o brilho que se derramava acolhedor sobre todos. Iruka não se cansava de admirar aqueles olhos. E o sorriso quente, sonoro e límpido que fazia seu coração se agitar sem que ele se desse conta do porquê. Ele a olhava como uma amiga, uma boa e carinhosa amiga que arranjara, graças às insistentes investidas de Naruto e Chouji. O rapaz estava satisfeito com essa rotina familiar e constantemente demonstrava isso aos meninos.

Seus problemas começaram na festa de comemoração de aniversário de Konoha. Ali ele começou a perceber que algo não estava bem, mais precisamente ao reparar nas costas desnudas da mulher à sua frente.

A festa corria solta na vila, em cada canto havia atrações que convergiam para a praça central onde um pequeno palco fora montado para a apresentação de músicos e, em volta, as barraquinhas de comidas e bebidas. As pessoas se encontravam pelas ruas, na praça, por toda a cidade, e comemoravam felizes.

Naruto e Iruka, já juntos diante do show de fogos de artifícios que a todo momento pipocava aleatoriamente, receberam felizes a companhia da família Akimichi.

Depois de um tempo, Naruto e Chouji se juntaram aos companheiros de suas equipes ninjas e aos demais jovens que se formaram na mesma leva que eles, e Chomaru seguiu para ter com a Hokage, acertar alguns detalhes de missões. Chohiko ficou junto a Iruka, mas se mantinha distraída olhando a festa e a queima de fogos, enquanto ele conversava com as pessoas suas conhecidas. Iruka trocou palavras com Kakashi Hatake, com sua superiora Shizune, com os rapazes da guarda que se revezavam entre a entrada da vila e o centro da praça, mas seus olhos constantemente recaíam sobre a figura à sua frente, distraída, divertindo-se com os festejos. De costas para ele, imediatamente à sua frente, ao alcance de sua mão suada, Chohiko não pareceu perceber a aflição do rapaz. Iruka se agitou pela primeira vez assim que o xale leve e escorregadio de seda deslizou sobre os ombros dela, expondo os contornos arredondados da pele dourada, macia, convidativa. A pequena peça escorregou suavemente e os olhos dele acompanharam o movimento até se acomodarem na reentrância da cintura fina, rodeada pelas curvas arredondadas dos quadris. Ele nem se deu conta do por que, mas suas entranhas se revolveram dançando diante daquilo. Chohiko usava um vestido leve, florido, que bailava com os movimentos dela e com o vento impertinente que a enroscava deliciado, e Iruka podia sentir com os olhos o contorno do corpo dela ao alcance da sua mão. Era o que o coração dele reverberava, vindo de partes bem mais "distintas" de seu corpo. Ela era cheinha, roliça, completamente feita de curvas sinuosas. A garganta dele secou, e ele só percebeu quando o pouco de saliva desceu arranhando. De vez em quando ela se voltava para ele, como se a se certificar da presença protetora dele ao seu lado. Iruka sorria completamente desconcertado, e ela batia suas longas e espessas pestanas escuras para ele, enquanto derramava um sorriso luminoso no ar. Nos movimentos, dela o rapaz identificava o contorno das pernas torneadas da mulher, sob o tecido fluido da roupa, os seios redondos, cheios, ostentando um vão apertado e profundo entre eles. E os ombros desnudos. Aquilo era como ímã.

Iruka resistiu o quanto pode, mas quando ela recolheu os cabelos macios em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça, o coração dele bateu mais descompassado. Agora com a nuca exposta, com alguns fios soltos espalhados sobre os ombros, ela pareceu a ele o perigo mais urgente, a dificuldade mais insidiosa que ele enfrentaria.

Atenta à queima de fogos, outra vez o xale de seda deslizou até a cintura dela, expondo ombros, braços, costas macias. Sem se conter, ele estendeu a mão e percorreu as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele dela, acariciando pescoço, braços e corpo num toque contínuo, de sensação. A pele dela estava fresca, e ele a sentiu tremer ligeiramente, enquanto a mulher se voltava sobre o ombro para olhá-lo, surpresa.

Chohiko sentiu o toque quente sobre a pele, os dedos quentes dele queimando um rastro de carinho arrepiante às suas costas, e prendeu a respiração. Ela se voltou para olhá-lo e se viu diante do homem confuso, assustado, extremamente desconcertado com sua própria impulsividade. Iruka a olhava embevecido, mas num gesto ligeiro retirou a mão e se desculpou gaguejante:

- Go-gomen...

Chohiko sorriu de volta, surpresa, mas tentou não demonstrar o quanto aquilo se desenhou a fogo dentro dela. Aquele toque quente a fez imaginar coisas, enquanto os fogos brilhantes explodiam ruidosos no céu.

Retirados às pressas do torpor em que se encontravam, pela agitação das pessoas à volta com o barulho e beleza dos fogos, Iruka e Chohiko acabaram se distanciando, com a multidão se interpondo entre eles.

Ela viu de longe o rapaz ser cercado de pessoas e entabular conversas, então decidiu caminhar um pouco ali em volta, na praça mesmo, e achar um ponto melhor para olhar a festa, os fogos, o movimento e... Iruka.

A pequena ponte em arco sobre o riacho que cortava a cidade estava envolta numa luminosidade suave e já quase sem movimento, preferindo, todos, o miolo da praça fervilhante. Alguns poucos casais conversavam nas redondezas. Quando a queima de fogos recomeçou, Chohiko se debruçou sobre o peitoril da ponte para melhor admirar a beleza da cena dos fogos refletidos nas águas do rio.

Do meio da multidão que se amontoava em volta, Iruka correu os olhos atrás dela e a capturou caminhando lenta, serena, observando as pessoas que cruzavam com ela. Ele a viu, aos poucos, seguir para a ponte e se inclinar na balaustrada, olhando o céu e o rio embaixo. Sem pensar em nada, ele se desvencilhou das pessoas, cruzando a multidão com rapidez e seguiu em direção à ponte.

Iruka se aproximou da mulher em passos longos e silenciosos, mas ela percebeu sua presença, virando o rosto para olhá-lo, e sorriu acolhedora. O rapaz sentiu seu corpo se esquentar novamente num torpor abafado, mole, e se postou do lado dela, olhando a vista, a chuva faiscante que os fogos derramavam, multicores.

A cada nova explosão, Chohiko arfava surpresa e apertava as duas mãos entrelaçadas sobre o peito, fazendo com que o pequeno xale deslizasse de vez de sobre os ombros, aninhando-se, pregueado, nas dobras internas dos cotovelos.

Ainda observando concentrado, do céu incandescente para o rosto da mulher encantada diante da festa, Iruka teve o olhar imantado no movimento suave do tecido sobre a pele dela. Sem pensar, sem demora, ele a tocou novamente com os dedos quentes, percorrendo o trajeto da coluna e espalmando a mão em brasa nas costas dela. Chohiko arfou profundamente, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Para Iruka, aquilo pareceu um sinal de que ela se importava, que gostava e que o queria por perto bem mais que como um simples amigo.

Posicionando-se atrás dela, ele deslizou as duas mãos sobre os ombros redondos e macios, tocando nos braços e costas, sentindo a pele dela, o frescor, enquanto, atento, observava as reações da mulher. Os olhos dele desceram pelas costas dela até as curvas dos quadris, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior. Sem pensar muito, Iruka se encostou ao corpo dela devagar, sentindo-a suspirar fundo. Com uma das mãos ele a afagou na nuca, enquanto a outra a prendia pelo braço num deslizar contínuo e quente até que Chohiko se sentiu amolecendo e se recostou nele também. O rapaz começou a descer a boca sobre o pescoço dela, para beijá-lo com suavidade, os lábios já entreabertos, pressentindo a pele perfumada dela. Apesar de distantes dos agrupamentos das pessoas, ainda se encontravam em público, visíveis aos olhos curiosos que pudessem se interessar pela cena que transcorria na ponte, mas nenhum dos dois tomou iniciativa de romper o contato.

- IRUKA-SENSEI!!

O grito estridente de Naruto Uzumaki sobressaiu no meio da multidão, arrastando homem e mulher do arroubo em que se encontravam, desvencilhando-se desajeitadamente. Iruka se debruçou sobre o parapeito da ponte, envergonhado e constrangido, enquanto o garoto se aproximava correndo, feliz e animado por encontrá-los finalmente.

* * *

Obrigada por estarem aqui acompanhando! Vou adorar seus reviews! Obrigada!


	4. A sedução e o engano

Capítulo 4: **A sedução e o engano**

Eles não tiveram oportunidade de estarem a sós novamente por vários dias, e quando dividiam o mesmo ambiente, seus olhares se procuravam, dançando entre a surpresa e a expectativa. Para o observador Chomaru Akimichi aquilo não passou despercebido:

- Imouto-chan... – ele sondou a irmã na cozinha, deixando Iruka conversando com os meninos na sala. – O que está acontecendo entre você e o Iruka-san?

Chohiko se surpreendeu.

- Nada, nii-san, nada! Eu... E-eu... Não aconteceu nada entre nós!

- Está nervosa por que, imouto-chan?

- Nii! Pára! Você me deixa envergonhada com isso! Se ele ouve a gente falando assim, vai pensar que eu quero prendê-lo!

- E...? – ele insistiu, sério.

- Nii, pára! Ele é amigo da gente! Vai ficar chateado com isso! Depois ele não volta mais aqui... – Ela se entristeceu.

- Eu não acho. Não acho que ele vai se aborrecer com isso. Muito menos vai querer sumir...

Ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, as bochechas coradas.

- Você acha, nii-san?

Chomaru sorriu para a mulher sem respondê-la e voltou para a sala.

Depois da refeição, Iruka esperou a distração dos meninos com Chomaru, conversando animados sobre os feitos deles em suas missões, e então procurou por Chohiko na cozinha:

- Posso te ajudar, Chohiko-chan? – Ele estava parado perto da porta, mãos unidas atrás do corpo e, no rosto, o sorriso mais bonito que ela já vira dividindo espaço com pudor e constrangimento.

O coração da mulher se agitou, e ela o olhou sobressaltada, corando visivelmente e mordendo o lábio inferior. Sem encará-lo diretamente, Chohiko ofereceu a ele um pano para que secasse a louça do jantar. Os dois ficaram calados por muito tempo, presos na tarefa, lado a lado diante da pia. Os braços se roçavam de vez em quando, furtivos, um sentindo o calor do corpo do outro.

- Chohiko-chan – ele quebrou o silêncio suavemente, sussurrando o nome dela –, Quer dar uma volta comigo pela vila?

O coração dela estava aos pulos. A custo, ela conseguiu liberar o nó na garganta e sussurrar de volta:

- Quero...

Quando os dois saíram porta afora, Naruto e Chouji se entreolharam risonhos, num cumprimento subentendido.

Pelas ruas iluminadas de Konoha, homem e mulher caminharam lado a lado, perdidos numa "distração" planejada, presos, atentos a cada gesto e em cada respiração mais descompassada um do outro. Em suas mentes, mil planos se explicavam, mil sonhos, e no peito o desejo de se inteirarem um do outro explodia. Eles maquinavam as palavras, construíam argumentos dentro de si, ensaiavam mentalmente tudo: o tom da voz, o sorriso necessário, o contato que trocariam... Mas o que na prática se estendia diante deles eram uma timidez confusa, um constrangimento desajeitado, tentativas e recuos. Vez em quando seus corpos se esbarravam nessa caminhada e eles tentavam prolongar o contato, direcionando os passos e reforçando a eventualidade, o acaso da coisa.

Chohiko olhava as vitrines, admirava a beleza da vila, e Iruka tecia as palavras dentro de si, procurando as melhores, as que mais fariam jus a ele e aos seus dotes. A cada olhar mais demorado dela para uma vitrine ou cartaz, ele logo se adiantava:

- Quer entrar, Chohiko-chan? Aqui servem os melhores dangos... Quer experimentar?

Ela sorria para ele e declinava o convite, geralmente com gestos delicados, outras vezes com escusas rápidas:

- Não, não... Obrigada, Iruka-san – dizia ela ligeira, estendendo a ele, ao peito dele, suas mãos espalmadas, como a contê-lo e agradecê-lo.

Secretamente, os dois se deliciavam com aqueles contatos, mas já haviam percorrido boa parte da vila e nada de encontrarem um ponto forte o suficiente para tirá-los daquele estágio sôfrego de excitação e constrangimento. Conforme Chohiko cortava, sem perceber, os avanços premeditados dele, de entrosamento e tentativas de gentileza, Iruka ia se amofinando aos poucos, desconcertado e confuso, imaginando-a insatisfeita com sua companhia, entediada e aborrecida. Para ele, a moça não estava satisfeita em tê-lo e acompanhá-lo, e tudo começou a ruir quando ela manifestou claramente o que pretendia:

- Eu gosto muito de conversar... De conhecer as pessoas...

Ele engoliu em seco e em sua mente tudo ficou claro: não era ele quem ela queria. O desejo dela estava em conhecer mais pessoas. Ele, Iruka, não era bom o suficiente.

Suficiente expressava bem o tamanho da decepção que se abateu sobre ele. Mais envergonhado do que nunca, ele seguiu calado para o centro da vila, com a mulher ao seu lado aparentando constrangimento e surpresa. Havia um lugar certo para onde ele poderia levá-la e satisfazê-la: o barzinho mais movimentado na rua mais movimentada do centro mais movimentado da cidade. Era o ponto de encontro dos companheiros, onde os ninjas seus colegas desfrutavam da companhia uns dos outros descontraidamente, e dividiam espaço, amistosos, com os civis de Konoha.

Iruka buscou a mesa mais ao centro, onde havia lugares vazios junto aos companheiros de trabalho do Centro de Comando, apresentou-a a todos com o sorriso mais fingido de que dispunha para esconder a chateação, e mais que nunca engoliu o aborrecimento de vê-la rodeada e recebida com tanto empenho pelos outros homens em volta. Ele a olhava de soslaio; simpática, gentil, atenciosa com todos, empenhada em responder a cada questionamento que lhe faziam sobre sua vida, seus gostos, sua família e planos.

Sempre sorrindo, Chohiko viu suas expectativas desmoronarem. Aquele homem calado, doce e atencioso esvaía-se diante dela como fumaça. Ele a tocara de maneira cálida antes, acariciara seu corpo e coração, e ela sentira novamente o fluxo quente e revigorante do sangue apaixonado circulando em suas veias, desde que se prendera hipnotizada naquele sorriso meigo dele, naquela carinha envergonhada e tímida que ele lhe dirigia, sorrateiro, sempre que olhava para ela.

Ela viera doída da Vila do Sol, em busca de luz para seu coração mergulhado em tristeza, fosse ela qual fosse, viesse de onde viesse: novos ares, novos sonhos, novos céus. Não imaginara que essa luz viria de um novo sentimento revolvendo-a por dentro assim, com aquela intensidade. Deixara a decepção para trás, voltara a acreditar em tudo, só com as sensações maravilhosas que estava sentindo novamente desde que conhecera aquele rapaz carinhoso e meigo e que cheirava a homem, e que fazia suas pernas tremerem quando ele a olhava sorrindo e quando ele a tocava com aquelas mãos quentes dele.

Quando ele a tocou na festa de aniversário de Konoha e a envolveu nos braços, Chohiko se sentiu dele, já, e em sua idéia sobre o amor, ela seria dele para sempre, se ele assim quisesse. Depois de toda a expectativa, quando Iruka a chamou para sair, ela imaginou que estariam juntos mesmo. Mas aquele suceder contínuo de tentativas que ele fazia para não estar a sós com ela a surpreendeu e amofinou. Envergonhada, ela se sentiu tola, iludida em suas próprias expectativas.

_"Claro... É coisa do Chouji e do Naruto... De novo. Ele não está interessado em mim de verdade... Só é um homem gentil..."_

Ela o observou caminhar, mãos unidas às costas, buscando em volta, no ambiente da rua, desculpas e pretextos para não estar sozinho com ela. Ele lhe ofereceu doces, restaurantes, cinema. Mesmo quando ela insinuara, através de tantas negativas, que não queria nada além de estar com ele, nem assim ele mudou de idéia. Os planos dele ficaram claros a ela quando Chohiko expôs abertamente que gostaria da companhia, de conversar, de estar com ele e conhecê-lo. Ela o viu se constranger violentamente e, mais que nunca, a mulher se envergonhou de sua ousadia. Empalidecendo ligeiramente, ela se viu guiada até o centro movimentado de Konoha e mergulhada no meio de uma multidão de sorrisos, conversas entrecruzadas, assuntos e histórias alheias e paralelas ao que tanto ela desejava conhecer. Sentado à sua frente naquela mesa de bar, o homem gentil com quem ela tanto queria estar olhava a tudo alheio, talvez aliviado, com um sorriso estranho e diferente daquele que ela ilusoriamente acreditou ser de satisfação por ela.

Um bom tempo eles transcorreram ali, entre tantos, mas Chohiko estava já muito inclinada a deixar tudo para voltar à casa dos Akimichi. Sua licença já expiara na Vila do Sol e o motivo que a prendia ali em Konoha dera mostras claras que não compartilhava do mesmo desejo. Ainda tentou captar nele algum interesse que fosse, algo que servisse de sustento para sua expectativa, algo que pudesse servir de ponto para ela esperar sentimentos vindos dele, mas suas esperanças desmoronaram de vez com a chegada festiva de um casal de ninjas, deixando Iruka desacorçoado e mais distante ainda. Eles seguiram para a mesa central onde Chohiko e Iruka se encontravam, e onde um grande grupo se reunia agora.

Chohiko reconheceu o sensei de Naruto, o ninja mascarado de cabelos brancos, mas não conhecia a moça, uma kunoichi – ela soube depois – , responsável por uma das fases do exame de graduação ninja.

- Ah! Kakashi! Anko! Até que enfim chegaram! – Genma os recebeu com satisfação.

- Eu tive um contratempo... Precisei parar para...

- Ah, tá, já sabemos, já sabemos... – alguns interromperam, zombeteiros, o discurso do rapaz e emendaram:

- Você ajudou uma velhinha – disse um.

- Não, não! Ele estava salvando uma criancinha que se afogava! – consertou o outro.

Chohiko não pode deixar de rir, olhando a cara sonsa do homem, desavergonhadamente cínico e sério, como se estivesse coberto pela mais pura verdade. Ela se lembrara das reclamações de Naruto a cerca do comportamento do sensei dele e o achou muito engraçado.

Mas a atenção dela foi distraída para a mulher que chegara com Kakashi Hatake e que suavemente arrastara uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado de Iruka Umino. Chohiko percebeu a tensão entre eles, as trocas de olhares, o jeito como os braços dos dois se tocavam e como eles sorriam um para o outro. Imediatamente, ela virou o rosto para o outro lado e apertou as sobrancelhas, tonta e ligeiramente arfante, descrente da estupidez de que se sentia dona naquela hora, por não ter sequer pensado na hipótese daquele homem já ter alguém a quem dar seu afeto e interesse. Chohiko teria cavado um buraco com as próprias mãos no chão do bar, se isso fosse capaz de absorver a vergonha, a decepção e o choque que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Mas aquilo era inútil, ela sabia. Era uma mulher extremamente sensata e já antevia a inutilidade de se abalar. Manteve o sorriso e a cortesia com todos, conversou com Kakashi sobre as crianças do time dele, falou e ouviu sobre Naruto – de quem passara a gostar como gostava do Chouji – , riu dos galanteios descarados do homem, não o levando a sério, sinceramente. Portou-se bem, ela achou de si mesma, naquela situação. Por dentro, lá bem fundo, tinha vontade de gritar. E de se bater, e bater nele: Iruka Umino. _"Merda! Merda! Burra!" _Ela teceu seus planos de retorno à Vila do Sol, enquanto sorria de volta, desconcertada, a todos que lhe buscavam interação.

Iruka sentia a perna de Anko pressionando a sua por baixo da mesa, em movimentos lascivos e provocativos, enquanto ela, propositalmente, fazia questão de esfregar o corpo, braços, olhares e sorrisos sobre ele, apesar de tudo que já haviam combinado. Ela sabia que ele não seria mais dela, sabia que não havia nada entre eles que se afinasse, aliás, nunca houvera. Iruka sabia também que fora só uma grande diversão para ela, tão acostumada com jogos perigosos de poder e dominação, ensinados pelo Sannin das Cobras. Ele tinha consciência de que não era um homem de arroubos violentos, ou um guerreiro dominante. Era um homem simples, de sentimentos constantes, fixos, e definitivamente, Anko Mitarashi não se encaixava nesse perfil dele de escolha. Os dois tentaram, mais de uma vez até, mas eles sabiam que não eram peças que combinavam. O problema era que Anko gostava muito do jogo de "gato e rato", gostava da perseguição e da sensação de vê-lo acuado, constrangido, como se isso fizesse dele indefeso. Iruka era só gentil. Mas aquilo estava lhe cansando, já. Quando ela chegou com Kakashi, ele sentiu um certo alívio. Todos os homens da vila tinham medo dele, do ninja Copiador, do encanto que ele exercia sobre as mulheres, talvez aquela máscara, o jeito relaxado e moleque dele... Mas ao lado de Anko talvez ele não significasse perigo, e Chohiko estivesse livre do interesse dele, mas diferentemente de seus planos e desejos, os dois se separaram, e Iruka viu, desanimado, Kakashi Hatake se instalar do outro lado da mesa, junto ao grupo de mulheres animadas, perto de Chohiko sorridente e feliz.

Por baixo da mesa, a mão de Anko se insinuou sobre sua coxa, subindo segura atrás de diversão. Imediatamente ele a parou, olhando para a mulher e sorrindo ligeiro. Ela sorriu largo para ele de volta, semi-serrando os olhos, sedutora. O rapaz engoliu em seco, enrubescendo violentamente, e seus olhos correram sobre Chohiko, temendo que ela percebesse algo do que acontecia entre ele e Anko, mas ele via meio feliz, meio triste que ela não percebera nada... atenta que estava aos gracejos do ninja mascarado. Para Iruka, a noite se estendia dolorosa e atribuladamente desanimadora.

* * *

Obrigada pelo carinho, gente! Vou amar muito saber a opinião de todos!


	5. O engano e a visão

Capítulo 5: **O engano e a visão**

Ele se alegrou quando Chohiko lhe assinalou que queria ir embora. Ao menos teriam um tempo a sós, enquanto voltassem para casa, mas novamente o silêncio pesado se instalou entre eles, diante do mar de coisas descobertas em si mesmos e um no outro.

_"Talvez não fosse para ser, mesmo...", _ele pensou. _"Talvez ela se interesse mais por homens atirados como o Kakashi... Mais cheios de coisas para contar... Aquelas histórias todas... As aventuras... Essa minha vida aqui não tem nada de atrativo mesmo..."_

_"Que burra! Claro que ele teria alguém! Ele é um homem maravilhoso, um homem competente... Lida com gente forte... Não se interessaria por uma professorinha caseira, de uma vila pequenininha e afastada, que pensa em família, em laços... Ele não iria querer laços assim! Que grande burra que eu sou!"_

Com as mãos unidas às costas, Iruka caminhou pensativo, atormentado, enquanto Chohiko seguia ao lado dele, os braços envolvendo o próprio corpo, os pensamentos consternados, os olhos nas estrelas distantes. Diante da entrada da casa dos Akimichi, eles ficaram um tempo ainda calados, buscando palavras e criando coragem para se despedirem. Iruka não conseguia falar claramente o que pensava, nem o que sentia, perdendo-se em frases curtas e insignificantes sobre a boa noite que tiveram, sobre a falsa diversão que compartilharam, sobre o bem que sentiu em levá-la à rua. Chohiko sorriu triste para ele, e o rapaz sentiu o peito apertar. Queria dizer tanto mais, falar das coisas que estava sentindo, perguntar por ela, pelo sentimento dela. Mas sua boca se calou, atônita, quando a mulher se despediu, definitiva:

- Iruka-san...

Ele a olhou em expectativa.

- Eu quero te agradecer muito por esse tempo todo de atenção e gentileza. Você é um homem muito especial. Eu vou voltar para a Vila do Sol amanhã, minha licença acabou... Vou voltar para o trabalho. Não sei como te agradecer, como te dizer o quanto foi maravilhoso ter estado aqui com você... vocês – ela corrigiu sem graça, desviando os olhos para o chão.

O rapaz não conseguia falar nada. As palavras haviam se prendido na garganta, e nem todo ar que ele expelia conseguia desentalá-lo. Ele sentia um forte toque de melancolia e tristeza na voz dela, mas não conseguia se desconcentrar da própria incredulidade e assombro.

- Vai... embora...? – ele retrucou vagamente.

- Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho... – Chohiko levantou os olhos para ele. Ela esperava ainda, no fundo do coração, que algo acontecesse, que ele reagisse de alguma forma negativa aquele afastamento, mas ela o viu simplesmente perder o pensamento distante.

- Ah, tá... – ele deixou escapar, meio perdido. – Então...

Mas ele não completou. Inclinou-se cortesmente, reverente, saudando-a, despedindo-se, e virou as costas, seguindo pela rua na penumbra. Chohiko puxou o ar com força, franzindo o cenho para segurar as lágrimas, mas a inutilidade dos gestos foi maior. Em silêncio mesmo as lágrimas vieram. Pesadas, grossas, ásperas.

Ela preferiu não entrar. Ficou ali na soleira, olhando o céu negro cintilando, ofuscado em meio à cortina de lágrima que embaçava a vista. De vez em quando, quando tanta dor pesava nas pestanas, ela esfregava os olhos com as mãos e aproveitava para segurar a boca e os soluços que irrompiam aos borbotões da sua garganta.

Iruka seguiu apressado pela rua escura. Queria mesmo sumir na noite, torcendo dentro dele para que tudo que vivera até ali nos últimos dias fossem só imagens de um sonho confuso, sem nexo. Seu mundo seguro virara de cabeça para baixo. Ele temia as noites agora, que era quando ele mais rolava aflito, de um lado para outro em sua mente e em sua cama vazia. Angustiado, ele via que não estava mais sozinho. Dentro dele, em volta, impregnado em tudo dele havia agora aquela imagem tentadora, fazendo-o suar forte, gaguejar e ansiar o dia seguinte. _"Ela vai embora"_, aquilo martelava seus pensamentos, e então ele parava os passos, estático nas sombras da rua, como se perdesse o sentido do que fazia e desconhecesse o rumo que tomava. Agora algo muito frágil o impulsionava a continuar seguindo, a se afastar, mas ele nem sabia mais o que o guiava, perdia aos poucos o contato com essa realidade de sua vida regrada, certinha e sob seu domínio.

_"Covarde!"_

Aquela idéia brotou do nada e o rapaz arfou, estacando abrupto novamente.

_"O que eu quero, de verdade?"_, ele se perguntava, aflito. E à sua mente, aos seus sentidos, só aquela imagem de mulher surgia, e o coração dele se aquecia saciado, fazendo-o fechar os olhos de prazer e contentamento. Então ele se viu voltando – e sabia que poderia ser inútil isso –, mas aquilo falava mais forte dentro dele, e quando Iruka Umino viu, já estava correndo em direção à residência das borboletas no distrito leste.

Ela não viu ele voltar apressado. Não o viu parar atônito e sério bem diante dela e do choro que ela derramava entre as mãos espalmadas. Ela não viu o coração dele se derretendo diante daquela imagem. Quando ela viu, ele já estava com as mãos no rosto dela, em volta dela toda, puxando-a para perto dele, junto ao peito, afagando e a aninhando em seus braços.

- Chohiko-chan... O que foi? O que foi com você? Não chora! Fala para mim...

- Iruka... Iruka! – E ela o abraçou de volta.

- Chohiko-chan... Não vai embora... Fica comigo, Chohiko, fica...

Ela só soluçava, o rosto enfiado no peito dele, molhando-o. Aos poucos, ele foi se encorajando e seu coração falou mais alto, assim como o desejo de tê-la com ele, e o medo de perdê-la. Sem se importar de estarem em público, mesmo que diante deles só as mariposas noturnas revoassem e as estrelas olhassem do céu, ele aos pouquinhos foi levando a boca ao encontro da dela, espalhando mimos carinhosos de beijos ligeiros e delicados pela face dela, até que sentiu sob a sua boca os lábios macios da mulher em seus braços. Com firmeza ele a apertou mais e mais, e aprofundou suas sensações na quentura da boca de Chohiko, calando os restos dos soluços da moça, alisando carinhosamente a língua dela com a sua.

Na sala escura, recostado na poltrona, esperando o retorno da irmã em segurança, Chomaru Akimichi sorriu para si mesmo, observando as silhuetas refletidas no washi da porta, dançando uma dança de calor e amor.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

- EU SABIA, IRUKA-SENSEI!! Agora a gente não vai mais viver por aí!! DATTEBAYO!!

Na sala de arquivamento do Centro de Comando de Konoha o homem sorriu feliz, olhando quieto e pensativo para o menino à sua frente.

Lá longe do centro da cidade, no distrito residencial leste, as borboletas estavam numa revoada só.

**FIM**

* * *

Muito obrigada a todos! De coração!


End file.
